Diabolik lovers, Which one?
by 29024
Summary: Surrounded by six handsome vampires, which one do choose? Laito? Reiji? Kanato? Shu? Ayato? Subaru? Love stories with vampires can be complicated, especially if your in Yui's place. Can you survive like Yui did?


This story is based on the anime Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 1

The bathroom door came closer and closer to my pale hands as I walked into the restroom with a set of clean clothes. Preparing to take a bath, my body tilted back when I saw a man with blond hair, sinking in water, laying in my tub with his clothes floating in a up and down pattern. Because of my shyness, I covered my face with the tower of clothes and squinted through the top to see what exactly he was doing.

With an odd expression on my face, I asked, "Shu-san, why are you in my restroom?"

He didn't even bother to look at me before replied relaxingly, "This is my house, I can be wherever I want to be! Anyways, didn't you come to see me bathe?"

With blushed cheeks and a fast thumping heart, I answered, "Of course not!"

Shu glimpsed at me and murmured to me, "Then why are you blushing with a racing heart?"

Unable to answer his awkward question, I decided to look down at my bare feet. The silent moment made me fidget with my new coverings that my warm hands held, when suddenly, a splash came from the pool next to me. I twisted my head around to find that Shu had slipped into the water. My hands instinctively reached forward toward the cold lump and finally touched his wet body. Shu's hands stood ajar for a moment before tightening my hands into his, probably because of the sudden hot outburst in his palms. Whatever the reason was, my paws started to hurt and naturally I called out his name loud enough for his thoughts to fly away. Before I could even finish my sentence, he decided to pull me into the tub. His teeth harshly entered my soft skin as bubbles floated out from my open mouth. Shu finally allowed my head to bob out of the water long enough for me to get a good breath just so he could push me back in. His knife like fangs sank into my pale skin. The warm water beneath my body mixed together with my crimson colored blood. Slowly, it faded away just like the sharp pain in my body.

Finishing up his drink, Shu warned to me sternly, "Never reach out your hand like that to me."

My body shivered as I exited the bathtub. Mostly from fear but partially from cold. I grabbed my towel and ran outside to change into a dry outfit.

Just about to sit down on my the soft cushion, and rest, I sensed a cold body next to me. Jerking my head around, I saw Ayato Sakamaki, a young man with red hair, pretending to sleep.

Having the experience of being surprise attacked by Ayato once before, I crept farther away.

"You're so slow, I've been waiting for a long time!" the sound of his alarming voice shook my body from top to bottom.

Without even a warning, he pounced on me and bit right below my neck. Forgetting that I was sent to a house of vampires, I had no preparation at all.

"Stop Ayato!" I cried out softly, having no strength to even talk.

"You're shameless, I just started sucking on your blood and it's already boiling hot." Ayato stated with an intention of torturing me.

Trying to prevent him from making me faint, I made a continue effort of useless struggling. Falling unconscious under Ayato's torturous body.

When I awoke, I found myself covered under a snow colored blanket. I looked around to find Laito Sakamaki sitting next to me smirking. I gulped a little before backing away into my own invisible barrier. Feeling embarrassed about the incident that happened in the bath, my rosiness in my cheeks lifted again. Leaning closer to me, Laito saw the red teeth marks on my neck.

He murmured, "Ayato? No, Shu

"You look cute even in pajamas, Bitch-chan. Are you trying to seduce me in that sexy pajama of yours?" Laito teased.

His face came closer and closer to mine while I backed away to the edge of the bed. All of a sudden, my body fell backward as Laito grabbed onto my back and locked his lips with mine. My eyes slowly closed while enjoying the kiss secretly in my heart. He slowly put small amounts of force on my shoulders in an effort to lay me onto my pillow. Everything was blank in my brain while I reached for his soft red hair.

His teeth slowly moved to my ears and asked, "Do you want me to start from the top or bottom?"

Not answering his question, he assumed my answer was "top." A sharp pang of misery raced through my blood as I watched Laito enjoy himself. Then, he turned to my untouched thighs and entered his fangs harshly.

"You look so cute even when you're in pain, Bitch-chan."

With no more blood to spare, I whispered, "Stop Laito-san, I'm going to faint!"

Through the slits in my eyes, I saw the snow white ceiling lightened by the beautiful chandelier.


End file.
